Trapped in an Elevator (or Lift if you prefer)
by Uncle Charlie
Summary: Written for Obscure and British Commentfest. Lost Spook wanted to know what would happen if Sapphire, Steel and Silver got stuck in an elevator. This is my response.


Sapphire & Steel, Sapphire & Silver & Steel (though bonus points for the OT3), trapped in a lift

_Why was he even here?_ Steel's voice hissed in Sapphire's mind. She shook her head slowly while watching Silver look back at the apartment. _All he did was make things worse. We were doing fine before he interrupted._

_He must have been necessary. He was able to get all of us back into one pod and send them home. _Sapphire tapped her foot as she waited for the elevators door to open.

_Which would haven't been an issue before he interfered. _Steel's mood had taken a definitely chilly edge to it. Sapphire didn't know what the history was between the two, nor did she care. They had an assignment, the assignment was complete. They were through.

_They aren't in the habit of misusing resources, Steel._

"I beg your pardon. I might not be a revered agent like yourself or Steel, but I am not just a resource. And you needed me back there. You never would have figured it out yourself."

"Those were private thoughts, Silver," Sapphire chastised, but her eyes were kind. She liked the man very much. Where Steel was all business, Silver had a softer side and he knew how to treat a lady. "But I will conceded that you do have your uses."

_Few and far between _snapped through her mind and she laughed as he led the way into the elevator.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Silver asked as quickly he stepped in and aside. "Perhaps Steel should take the stairs."

"Why is that?" Steel followed him with a scowl

"How much do you weigh, Steel? We wouldn't want to jam the elevator." Silver pointed up at a sign – weight limit 600 pounds.

"I don't understand." Sapphire slipped in and hit the door close button and pressed the ground floor button. "Why would there be any trouble."

Just as she said that the elevator bucked and whined to a stop.

"Told you. Steel weighs too much, molecularly speaking. You'll have to walk. Pry the door open and get out. Sapphire and I will ride down."

"When I am in this form, I weigh very little," Steel muttered. "It is more likely due to a power surge, something you would know nothing about."

"Power or surging?"

"Enough, the pair of you." Sapphire stamped her foot. The elevator started up and then stalled again.

"Do it again, Sapphire," Silver urged, but nothing happened the second time.

"Perhaps it was when you tied up the cable. Maybe you put a kink in it."

"Why are you always so anxious to point out what you see as faults, Silver? Do I make you feel that inadequate?" Steel's voice had become very soft.

"Why are you such a stiffed neck prig? Afraid I'm going to steal Sapphire away like I did Jet."

"I don't want to hear another word from either of you," Sapphire snapped. "You seem to forget that I have as much free will as anyone else in this elevator. I am Steel's partner and that is that. Silver, you will stop baiting him." Steel threw Silver a smug look and Sapphire turned on him. "And you will back off and stop seeing everything Silver says as an attack on you, either imagined or otherwise." She puffed out a lungful of air. "The two of you are acting like children. Perhaps if you worked together, we could get out of here."

There was a long silence in the elevator

"I'm sorry, Sapphire," Silver said, squaring his shoulders.

"Steel?" There was nothing. "Steel?"

_I regret that I made you uncomfortable._

_That's not an apology._

_Very astute. _

"It' the closest that you'll get," Silver said and then drew closer. "I just like firing him up a bit. He knows I mean nothing by it."

"You do not upset me, Silver." Steel snapped. "You annoy me, but you do not upset me."

"Isn't that the same-?"

"How do we get out of here?" Sapphire cut Silver off and opened the front of her dress jacket to expose the silky camisole beneath it. "It's very warm in here and I would appreciate getting out." For a moment, both men were riveted by the sight, then they leapt to action.

Steel tipped his head back and pointed. "There is a trap door up there. Heft me up and I should be able to pull us up to the next floor." He pulled off his jacket, loosened him tie and looked expectantly at Silver.

"Heft you? You weigh a ton. Don't think I've forgotten about that one incident."

"That was something completely different and a very long time ago." Silver walked over to the control panel and his nimble fingers began to roam over the buttons. "Or perhaps we could rewired the circuits. If I pop this off…"

There was a shower of sparks and he jump back, patting his hands against the small sparks alighting his jacket. Steel knocked Silver down and ripped his trousers from him and dropped them to the floor, stamping the flames out.

"I didn't know you were flammable, Silver." Sapphire fanned her hand before her face in an attempt to dissipate the smoke. "You make quite the vision, Silver. I didn't know you owed pink socks."

"I'm just glad he's wearing underwear today."

"Why, Steel, how would you know otherwise?"

Both men looked at each other, then back at Sapphire. Steel shook his head. "It's a long story."

"We have nowhere to go."

Then, with a hard jerk, the elevator came back to life and the doors slid open to reveal a handful of people standing there.

Sapphire quickly re-buttoned her top as Steel helped Silver up and handed him his ruined trousers. He retrieved his own jacket and pulled it on.

"I'm the super." A heavy-set man stepped away from the crowd. "Next time you get the urge to play, I suggest you take the stairs." He added under his breath, "Perverts, they are everywhere."

With quick looks to each other, the Elements quickly walked away. The moment they disappeared from view, Sapphire clamped a hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"What so funny?" Steel demanded as he dusted off a sleeve. "That stunt of Silver's nearly ruined this jacket."

"That man. He thinks we… that we had… with each other…" She trailed off, laughing softly.

"Oh… oh, my... I supposed it did look as if we were…" Silver chuckled, good-naturedly. "So much for my reputation, not that it was much to start with."

"Will someone please tell me what you are rambling on about?" Steel looked from one to the other.

"I will explain it later." Sapphire smiled.

"Oh, no, Sapphire, let me." Silver's grin was a thing of beauty. "It will be my pleasure."

And with that they were gone.


End file.
